Deeply Flawed
by Dimitri A
Summary: Seto never thought to pay any mind to Otogi, the outcast of the Yugi-tachi, the third wheel. But, in the comfortable haze of liquor, he finds they’re very much the same. (SJ, OH)
1. Seto

Deeply Flawed

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: PG13

Series: Comes before Milk and White Chocolate, but takes a very different tone. The story I have planned for after MaWC will be dark humor, most likely.

Pairings: One-sided Seto/Jou and Otogi/Honda, some light Seto/Otogi but nothing for you puppy- and chaseshippers to get worked up about.

Summery: Seto never thought to pay any mind to Otogi, the outcast of the Yugi-tachi, the third wheel. But, in the comfortable haze of liquor, he finds they're very much the same.

Notes: Seto/Jou and Honda/Otogi are my favorite pairings with Ryou/Bakura running a close second/third. Why, I'm not sure…but they are. That aside, Seto's name is wrong. It should be Kaiba Seto, but I think Seto Kaiba has a certain undeniable ring to it and if you try to tell me differently I'll…not listen. **_Grin._** That aside, welcome!

Warnings: Fluffy Friendshippy stuff mixed with creepy stuff. I kind ofthink Seto has a mild case of MPD. Plus Scary!Mokuba, Vulnerable!Seto, Scarred!Otogi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba/Seto

More Human Than Human

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He swirled his wine around in his glass and watched the red-tinged shadows that danced along the wall. Seto Kaiba was pretty sure he was drunk. He'd had more than a few glasses of wine and nothing to eat since lunch so, while he was usually good at holding his liquor he was almost positive that he was drunk. Very drunk even.

He took another drink and considered the warmth that was slowly seeping throughout his body, starting in the pit of his stomach and crawling outwards.

Yeah, he was drunk.

And he wasn't the only one.

Otogi Ryuuji, his new…partner in crime as it were, was sprawled on his couch and staring at the ceiling with a singular focus that was almost frightening. All Kaiba could hope was that Otogi was a decent drunk; otherwise they were in for trouble.

From what Seto had heard he was a very reasonable drunk. Calm, logical, calculated…almost like when he was sober, except that his tongue became loose and he seemed to lose his ability to lie. Or at least that's what Mokuba told him. Kaiba had to assume that it was true, since Mokuba knew more about him than any thirteen year old had a right to know about…well, anything.

Then again the kid had learned from the best.

Which brought up a very important point. If Mokuba had learned from the best (namely Kaiba) did that make him the best? After all, if he already knew all that Kaiba knew and was just…compounding upon that knowledge it made sense that he would pass him up, sooner rather than later.

Seto smiled slightly at the thought. Normally the thought of someone being better than him would provoke him to acts of indescribable violence and cruelty but in the case of his little brother he found he didn't care much. Besides, Mokuba was scary. If people thought that Kaiba was a force to be reckoned with they should have seen the younger teen when he was in a foul mood.

It was funny really. Everyone just assumed that he was protecting Mokuba from the world, keeping him from the eye of the press, keeping him in public schools and never publicly spoiling him in order to keep him grounded, and running off to play savior whenever it was required, but that couldn't have been further from the actual truth.

Sure, he did all of that but Mokuba protected him in ways that Seto couldn't begin to duplicate. A fiercer protector he'd never meet.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The voice seemed strangely loud and echoing in the room and it took him a moment to realize that it was actually his voice he was hearing. Otogi shifted and turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes. He seemed to be considering the words very carefully, which struck Kaiba as odd. Ryuuji had a bit of a big mouth, talking and acting first and asking questions later.

A bit like a certain blond that Seto swore he wasn't obsessed with, no matter how much his omniscient little brother insisted to the contrary.

He took another drink.

He was too sober to be thinking about Katsuya. Hell, he was always **_always_** too sober to be thinking about the other teen. Unless he was so drunk he was passed out somewhere and would wake up puking in the morning then he was too damn sober.

"No I don't."

Kaiba blinked and tried to remember what he had asked. What didn't Otogi have…oh, right, siblings. Somewhere, deep in the non-intoxicated part of his mind he was surprised that he'd even gotten a straight answer. Otogi was infamous for avoiding all questions about his family…and history… actually anything that dealt with his past was shunned. Seto had tried to look into his background when the other teen had agreed to the merger and not even his best private investigators had been able to come up with anything beyond the invention of Dungeon Duel Monsters.

And his people were the best. Next to Mokuba's anyway.

"You're…um, lucky to have a brother." He continued, only slurring his words slightly. Seto knew that Otogi had drunk less than he had and yet he seemed slightly more wasted. Thank god for that whole mild alcohol problem he had.

Sure, his liver had to hate him by now but at least he had an alcohol tolerance that most Irishman would be jealous of.

"Yes." He agreed completely. He was very lucky to have Mokuba. He'd probably go stark raving out of his mind type mad if not for Mokuba. He was the only thing that constantly made sense in Seto's life, the unshakeable grounding point that made everything worthwhile.

He knew that his little brother would be there to haul his ass up the steps when he was drunk, pull him away from the computer at one AM so he could sleep, pull him out of bed and cook breakfast at the ass crack of dawn so he could rush off to work.

Seto wondered sometimes if his brother knew how much he appreciated it.

"My mom always wanted to have another kid, but she couldn't." Otogi was sitting up now head cocked as if he was curious about something. Or at least thinking about something very hard. "She was a model. Very beautiful. People used to tell me how much we looked alike."

Ah. Then yes, she must have been beautiful because Otogi was certainly…well, it wasn't a total trial to have to see him everyday. Long midnight colored hair, sparkling green eyes, slim body… Nope, certainly wasn't a trial.

It was a shame Otogi wasn't his type. Too high-maintenance for Kaiba's liking. Sure, it wasn't like he couldn't give Otogi everything he wanted (never mind the fact that Otogi could easily **_buy_** anything that his heart desired, twice over) It was just that he wasn't that type of person. Sure, Seto liked to give but not so much to those who wanted, but to those who needed.

Otogi didn't need anything and if he wanted someone silly enough to spoil him Kaiba certainly wasn't the type. Though, from a business standpoint, he probably couldn't do any better than a relationship with Otogi. They were both rich, business minded, and powerful.

But from a personal standpoint, Ryuuji was kind of annoying.

"She was too small. Tiny, like a twig." Otogi spread his hands apart as if to demonstrate the small stature of his mother as a fond smile danced across his lips. "Having me really hurt her and she couldn't have anymore. My aunt always told me my mother spoiled me rotten and let me became a complete brat because of it, would gladly give into all of my little demands no matter how outrageous."

"Oh." And Seto thought Otogi lucky for his mother because he could only recall flashes of his own. He remembered black hair and a mischievous smirk, coupled with a slow drawling voice. She'd been pretty, he was sure of that.

"She's dead." The green-eyed man frowned slightly. "Died when I was fifteen. It was good she didn't have any other kids; my father never liked kids and wouldn't have liked having to raise more. He didn't like my mother or me really. She was never quite perfect enough for him. Never pretty enough, never smart enough, never small enough…"

He trailed after into silence for a moment, staring at his own mostly empty glass and if he felt Seto's eyes on him he gave no indication of it. Then he drank down the rest of his wine and slumped over. Seto could just hear his muttered statement.

"Nothing was ever perfect enough for him."

That was something Seto understood very well. Never being perfect enough, living up to standards that were just hopelessly out of reach no matter how much you dedicated yourself. And then, even when that person wasn't there anymore, whispering how you'd failed once again in your ear, you found yourself still striving for something that had always been just out of your reach.

He found himself saying as much, rather on accident. He blamed the wine, because under normal circumstances he kept his personal affairs, past and present, away from his business ones.

But, with the aid of alcohol and the increasing late hour, he felt strangely comfortable with the other teen. Besides there was always the hope he wouldn't remember any of this come morning.

Though he kind of hoped that he did. He found that this conversation, one sided though it had been, was probably the most anyone had ever revealed to him without the impending threat of death or severe…maimment (which Seto didn't think was a word)

Otogi laughed. "Yes. And no. My father only wanted perfection when he was sober. Any other time anything close to perfect was too close and…he hated it. Hated us for trying. Wanted to break anything that reminded him of…something."

As he spoke he rubbed at his arm absently, as if there was a memory attached. Judging by how glassy and unfocused his eyes had become maybe he was seeing the memory. Seto didn't know for sure as Kaiba didn't have time to relive the trivial things that had happened in the past.

"Why do I get the feeling you're a deeply flawed person?"

Seto pondered the voice, wondering if his voice was once again making independent statements, because that would have been strange. Because his voice shouldn't do that…make independent statements. Because it was kind of weird, in a very disturbing sort of way. He liked to think things through before he said them but for some odd reason his voice just seemed to enjoy throwing things out there and not giving his brain a chance to tag along for the ride.

Then the light shuffling of feet and he could see his brother bending over the back of the couch and taking Otogi's glass. The older teen made a noise of protest but Mokuba silenced him with a look that was somewhere between stern and amused.

"You're both drunk."

"Yes." Seto found himself agreeing. Because he was. Drunk that was. "So is Ryuuji."

…Mokuba had said both. Both meant two. He knew that already.

Mokuba arched an eyebrow. "And if Ryuuji jumped off of a bridge would you jump after him?"

"Possibly." Because if Otogi had a reason to jump off of a bridge after signing a multi-billion dollar contract than odds were in favor of it being a good reason. Besides, there was a certain business logic behind it all. "A suicide might make stock worth drop significantly, but two would probably give it a definite boost."

His brother just stared at him for a moment then plucked the glass from his fingers with a snort. "And what's the point of making money if you're dead Seto?"

"You won't be dead." There was probably more to that argument but his head was starting to feel foggy and it hurt to think too much. This time Mokuba fixed a withering glare on him.

"I don't want to be rich if it means you killing yourself. You know that already." The glasses were set on the table and then Mokuba reached for a pitcher of water he hadn't noticed before. A glass was forced into his hand and he could only watch in mild interest as it was filled. "Drink. This should help the hangover. You-" He pointed at Otogi who was watching them from where he'd curled up on the couch. "It's almost two. I'll call a car around-"

"No." Seto said. Mokuba glanced over at him.

"No?"

"I think he should stay." There was that eyebrow again having a deep conversation of sorts with Mokuba's hairline.

"You think he should stay." Seto nodded and tried not to groan at the way the room went blurry. "Why do you think he should stay?"

"Because." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I think I want to keep him."

Mokuba let out a bark of laughter that hurt Seto's ears just a little bit. He didn't say anything about it though "Seto! You can't just keep him." A sigh. "Honestly, you frighten me sometimes. Ryuuji-san isn't just some puppy you can keep."

"Not puppy. The puppy is blond. Warm." He really kind of wanted the puppy. And he shouldn't have been admitting to that, he wasn't that drunk yet, but he was. Wanted to touch those untamed golden locks and feel his skin, wanted to see those amber eyes light up in something other than rage when he came near. "We should get the puppy."

"I walked right into that one." Mokuba muttered before grabbed him by the hand. "Com'n Seto, this isn't the time to wax about how much you love Katsuya-chan, okay? Bed now, wax later. I bet Ryuuji-san can help you with that, he seems to know all about waxing."

"I heard that." Ryuuji muttered. There was a loud thump and a groan of pain. "Who put the end of the couch there?"

"Fucking hell."

"Puppy hates me."

"I hate you right now. Both of you. Ryuuji did you hit your head? I hope not, I don't want to call the doctor… Seto!"

"Why does he have to hate me? I don't want him to. I don't mean to be so mean. Why can't I stop?"

Mokuba muttered what could have been "Because Big Brother, you're a half-drunk asshole. I wouldn't want to date you either." but Seto wouldn't be able to remember well enough later to say for sure. Then he sighed again.

"Seto, please. You're going to hate yourself in the morning."

"Katsuya likes guys." Seto cracked open an eye to stare at Ryuuji who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and leaning against the couch. His bangs were falling into his eyes, which looked only slightly more alert than the last time Seto had looked at him.

"Don't encourage him."

"Anzu made a big deal out of it last month. Said it was her dream come true. I don't think anyone was really supposed to hear it though." He scratched his head. Seto thought that supposed was a funny word. He must have said it out loud because Mokuba shot him a strange look. "Lucky. Honda hates me and only likes girls. It's not fair." He sniffled almost pitifully.

A long pause. Then: "See Big Brother? Hope springs eternal. Now, about bed-"

"Can we keep him?" He asked, stubbornly refusing to move when his brother pulled at his arm.

Yet another sigh. "Katsuya?"

"Maybe later." He had to file that away for something to think about.

"Ryuuji then? If it will get you upstairs, sure."

He stood up and watched his brother stumble with the sudden shift. He nearly toppled over. Mokuba glowered up at him through thick black hair before all but pushing him out of his office and towards his bedroom. Thankfully the two rooms were very close to each other and it didn't require climbing any steps. He flopped onto his bed and would have curled up and gone to sleep, put there was an incessant tugging at his foot.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing." There was a thump and suddenly his foot was a lot cooler. "Shut up and go to sleep." Another thump and then his legs were pushed onto the bed. "You drive me crazy sometimes Seto."

"Mm. Sorry." He rolled over, back to his brother and shut his eyes. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead and then a soft chuckle.

"Yeah I know."


	2. Otogi

Deeply Flawed

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: PG13

Series: Comes before Milk and White Chocolate, but takes a very different tone.

Pairings: One-sided Seto/Jou and Honda/Otogi. (You know, like the last part…)

Summery: Seto never thought to pay any mind to Otogi, the outcast of the Yugi-tachi, the third wheel. But, in the comfortable haze of liquor, he finds they're very much the same.

Notes: Apparently Otogi has changed his name at some point in the past. Don't ask me what was going on when I wrote this, all I can say is that there were cookies&cream ice cream, strawberries and whipped cream consumed and I was a little on edge… certain people just should consume large quantities of sweets, IE: Me.

Warnings: Fluffy Friendshippy stuff mixed with creepy stuff, ala mentions of drug abuse and death. More Scary!Mokuba, Vulnerable!Seto, and Scarred!Otogi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogi

You Can't Seem to get Away, Break

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogi had a hangover. A bad one. The kind that had you retching up things you'd eaten days ago, the kind that reached into the very bowels of your being and twisted until you were pretty sure you'd rather be dead. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton; his mouth tasted like something had crawled inside, died, and then been left to rot for half a year.

And that was being nice.

He leaned his forehead against the cool porcelain and let out a pitiful groan.

"This is why I don't drink." An all too cheerful and smug voice chirped. He lifted his head and turned to see Mokuba Kaiba grinning broadly from his bed. The teen was dressed in jeans, a red t-shirt, and a shit-eating grin.

"Why're you in my apartment?"

"Actually this is my house. And I wanted to talk to you."

Otogi pushed himself up and, after washing out his mouth in the sink, stumbled over to the teen. He all but fell onto his bed then motioned for Mokuba to talk, though his head wanted to scream in protest. He did notice now that he wasn't scrambling for the bathroom that this wasn't his room. His place was in shades of blue and cream; this was all green and black. He liked it though.

"I did some research on you. I normally leave that sort of thing to Seto but I had some free time last night and I like to know whom my brother is getting involved with. Seto couldn't get past a little before we met you, but I'm better at computer hacking than most people."

That worried Otogi some. He pushed himself up and arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I know your mother was Takishi Amy, a well known model in France, and your father was her manager, Takishi Omi." Otogi's stomach did a flip-flop and he was pretty sure that if he had anything else to throw up it'd be on the floor by now. "Your mother died when you were fifteen, of-"

"Acute heart failure, while I was in rehab. Gained too much weight all at once and her heart just stopped. I know this already." He'd lived it after all. He didn't need anyone retelling the secrets of his past.

"You were in rehab? Really? You know they usually keep those records confidential and off of your standard medical record. Nice to know though. What for?"

Otogi repressed a noise of annoyance. "Look, kid-"

"Mokuba." He corrected lightly.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

Blue eyes went wide with innocence Otogi found he couldn't put much stalk in. "What do you mean, what do I want?"

"I mean what do I have to give you to make sure you never tell any of this to anyone?"

"What makes you think I'd tell?" He pouted. "I thought we were friends Ryuuji-san."

He frowned warily, not at all sure what to think of this. First Mokuba admits to digging up things he'd spent a lot of money to get buried and now he was saying he didn't want anything. No one went through all of that trouble and then didn't want anything in return. It didn't make sense.

"Actually-" Ah, finally the catch. "It wouldn't kill you to gain some weight. You're a stick."

He blinked. Twice. Before saying dully: "What?"

"Well you asked." Mokuba shrugged. "Not everything is a plot you know. You're as bad as my brother."

"Which he now knows first hand." He fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow onto his head. "I can't believe I said all of that stuff."

"I'm sure he's just as mortified. He doesn't really admit to liking Katsuya when he's sober."

"Who would?" He chuckled bitterly. Then sighed. But who was he to judge, really? He'd pretty much broke into tears while talking about the fact that he could never have who he wanted. And ugh, really, Honda of all people. He cursed these terrible teenage hormones.

"Like Honda's any better. Still, I am not threatening you, honest. Simply setting a few things straight. You can't tell anyone about Seto's crush, what he said about our adoptive father, or anything else he may have said while drunk off of his ass."

"Does your brother let you say ass?"

"You can't tell him I said that either."

"I won't." An amused grin. "You didn't have to blackmail me to get me to keep my mouth shut. Last night's pretty much a blur anyway, except for that lovely ramble about puppies and wanting to keep me. Which really seems much stranger in the light of day."

A wry grin. "Yeah. Your bad childhood must have been endearing to him. Drunken bonding I suppose."

"How sweet." It came out more sarcastic than he'd meant it to. Maybe because last night, under the haze of alcohol, he'd felt oddly…close to Kaiba. Like he wasn't just the 'third wheel' or the 'pity friend' and now that the sun was shining (and hurting his eyes he might add) he knew it was stupid. The only person who could be close to the likes of Kaiba was Mokuba.

So it was back to hanging out with the Yugi-tachi as the guy on the outskirts who couldn't really relate because he'd shown up in the middle of the proverbial play, as it were. And he hadn't even shown up as a friend, but rather as someone trying to humiliate them.

"Hey," Mokuba's eyes narrowed and Otogi knew he'd crossed the line and, for reasons he couldn't really explain he was afraid. Sure, Mokuba was all of thirteen and just barely came to his shoulders, but something in those dark blue eyes made it very plain that as much as Seto threatened to make people vanish for annoying him, Mokuba'd be the one to actually do it. "My brother doesn't exactly accept people lightly you know. He's had it rough."

"I got that impression. Happy well-adjusted people usually tell me it's time to slow down by the third glass, not mock me for being two glasses behind." Otogi rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I haven't exactly had a picture perfect life either kid."

Still didn't. Probably never would. Nightmares kept him awake at night, dreams of his mother haunted him, the itch to use again followed him, and his father's voice echoed in his brain all of the time, like a gory scene in a movie forever stuck on loop. Not to mention the fact he lusted after someone he clearly couldn't have.

Even if Honda hadn't hated him for what he'd done to Katsuya (and he most certainly did hate him) he was about as straight as they could possibly come. Damn his luck.

"Just because he was wasted doesn't mean he didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" There was that sarcasm again. Any minute now Mokuba was going to call some big beefy security guard to shoot him and then bury him in that hedge maze out back. Yet he couldn't shut up. "That he wants to keep me?"

"In theory." A light rasp that was very much not Mokuba. He peeked up form the confines of his pillow. Kaiba was leaning against the doorframe, looking as cool as usual. Well fuck him. How dare he get drunk off his ass and not look any the worse for wear. Kaiba held up a small white bottle. "Aspirin."

"Christ, yes." He sat up again and ignored the way the world tilted. Kaiba tossed them then walked over to the desk in the corner. He pulled out the chair and sat down, watching as Otogi dry swallowed the chalky tasting pills.

Once he was done he sighed and ran a hand through his hair which, he noted with a grimace, was going to be a bitch to comb out. "How can you not be sick?"

"Water before bed." Mokuba said, looking at his nails almost anxiously. "Helps purify the system. That and a strong cup of coffee."

"I'll have to remember that."

Mokuba smiled brightly and Otogi just glared at him. Brat. "What was I saying?"

"I think you were about to not threaten me again."

"You realize he was threatening you right?"

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

Otogi kind of felt like he was intruding on a family moment, though the sight of the great and cold Seto Kaiba engaged in a childish battle with his brother was too good to pass us. Funny how he wouldn't have expected Kaiba to engage in such a thing, even though he knew the other teen was a great deal warmer to his brother than the rest of the world.

You learned something new everyday. That was the thrill of living, as his mother had often said. Then again she was dead now.

"Yes you are. You're always threatening people on my behalf." Seto looked tired for a moment, eyes low and voice gravelly. Otogi could feel the serious shift in the air.

Mokuba frowned. "Someone has to look out for you."

Seto snorted. "You'd almost think you were the older brother."

"I blame your stunted emotional growth." Came the matter-of-fact reply. Seto looked scandalized for a moment then shook his head as if saying it wasn't worth arguing about. "You know I'm right. Someone has to protect you when you're too busy doing everything but. It's really simple."

Kaiba just grunted in reply. Mokuba scowled then, with a dismissive air, turned back to Otogi.

"You want breakfast? I make chocolate chip pancakes worth dying for." And he cooked too. Otogi wondered if there was anything beyond Mokuba's abilities.

"Sure."

The teen smiled and then bounced off of his bed. With one last glance at his brother he walked out of the room, pulling the door shut after him.

"Your little brother is scary."

"Mm. He's a mean little kid." Seto leaned back in his chair. "The cute and innocent exterior fools most people but a true Kaiba lurks in there somewhere."

"I bet he has dead bodies buried in the backyard."

"The bodies of my enemies I'm sure." His lips quirked into the half-smirk Otogi had witnessed a few times the night before. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know." A pause and then, even though he really should have been keeping his mouth shut: "He's right you know."

"He's always right. But I'll indulge you anyway."

"About protecting you. You've got a fairy tale thing going on. You're locked high in your tower, away from the world, wondering why you can't get to the ball. He's kind of the…fairy godmother, with the coach and the dress, ready to connect you the rest of the world if you ask."

"And then I can be an outcast amongst the Friendship Groupies like you." Thick and brutal sarcasm. Clearly Kaiba was better at it than he was, because his words actually stung. "Joy and rapture. My greatest dream fulfilled."

"Ouch." He rubbed at his arm.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He dropped his hand away from his arm though, knowing what Kaiba meant. It was a nervous thing, compulsively rubbing at his arm.

Kaiba's eyebrow quirked then he looked at some point over Otogi's shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that. If Yugi's little gang is-"

"I hate them." Otogi blurted then coughed in embarrassment at the little outburst. "Well. I don't hate them. But I'm not…one of them. Which is weird, if Marik and Malik can find a place I think maybe I should…fit in better. At least I've never tried to kill anyone, you know?" Kaiba nodded and Otogi really believed he understood. "But I can't be comfortable with them. They're just so…"

"Naïve. Give them someone trying to take over the world trying to use monsters and they're in their element, try to give them things the rest of the world deals with and they're total innocents."

"Exactly." Otogi nodded then reached up to try and massage some of the tension from his temples. "I wouldn't hang around at all except…I owe Yugi. After he, you know, forgave me and everything. I have to at least try, I guess."

"Bullshit." Kaiba snorted darkly. "You stay around to be close to Honda."

Otogi cringed slightly. "Ah. Remember that do you?"

Kaiba put a hand to his head and winced before nodding. "Dimly. We should not do that again. I'm going to have a headache for hours."

Otogi grunted then, giving up on the headache, slumped over. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Kaiba made a noise that sounded like a yes before sliding out of the chair and shuffling out of the room. Otogi thought, as he closed his eyes against the steady pounding in his skull, that it was almost a shame he couldn't tell anyone he'd seen the great Seto Kaiba drunk and then suffering a hangover induced headache.

It seemed like such a waste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have…not a clue where that came from. I'm almost positive it made no sense and had no point. Not that the last part did either…

Ayako: Aww…thanks.

Yukiko: It wasn't supposed to be sad, exactly, just a little bitter. It's all in the past and they're mildly well adjusted but…well, it's there.

Arie: I was going for at least mild realism, which was hard because I myself don't drink. I was high once but that's a while different story.

Maggie: Ahh…no where. This is a strange 'three' shot story that comes before my other story. Nothing will be achieved or concluded.

NJ: Yeah, Mokie is 13 and he does act a lot older than his age but consider the history behind him. A normal childhood he has not had. Plus looking after his 'emotionally stunted' big brother.

Cherre: Pretty much like everything I write, ne?

crsq: I'm glad everyone things Drunk!Seto was in character. I was worried, but it seems to have worked out very well. I wouldn't call it another chapter exactly, chapters always imply resolution to me, but…another part I guess.

Mechante: Nah, I was just in the mood to write something a little less fluffy. I imagine you got Mokuba's opinion of the whole affair rather well, because that's what I was going for. He's frustrated and annoyed but what else can you do? And Mokuba's omniscience is a highly debated topic… And no, I don't drink so I was just winging it. Seems to have gone rather well though… Hey, you know fluff is highly overrated. Besides, did you see all the angst potential MaWC has, between Honda's parents and Jou's mom? I've just chosen not to acknowledge it yet.

Killian: Seto's a weird drunk. Like I said, halfway through I was convinced he had multiple personalities… And Otogi was whiney, but cute nonetheless.

Fantabulous: I did understand the sentence and I know what you mean. I have a friend who does that, says stuff then looks confused and asks if anyone else heard her say that or if it was just in her head. She's a bit weird though…


End file.
